Pokemon Reset Bloodlines: Guzma Interlude
by Shadow Ninja Koopa
Summary: Part of the Pokemon Reset Bloodlines Universe. What was meant to be a normal day for Team Skull is turned on its head as several grunts are attacked by a new foe. (Slight Spoilers for S&M. Knowledge of Reset Bloodlines is not required but is recommended.)


**Pokemon Reset Bloodlines: Guzma Interlude**

 **Disclaimer: Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokemon. Crossoverpairinglover gave his permission for this piece**

 _'Third place again Guzma? What are they teaching you?'_

 _'Failma, Failma, Guzma the failure!'_

 _'I'm sorry Guzma, but I can't pass you on this trial._ '

"Guzma..."

 _'You little brat! How dare you!'_

"Guzma."

' _Guzma! What's wrong with you!?'_

"Guzma!"

With the voice piercing through his ears, Guzma's eyes snapped open. Sweat glistened on his forehead as he scanned the destroyed room. Paint covered the walls while discarded bottles littered the floor. A partially made bed sat near the door as an enormous bug stared at him in confusion and slight worry. His eyes finally made contact with the owner of the voice who broke him from his slumber.

"What do you want Plums?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes. He smirked as he noticed the younger woman frown at her nickname. Wasn't his fault her name was too long for it's own good. "I was asleep."

Plumeria just stared at him as the large insect climbed off the bed before standing beside its master. "Bad sleep again?" She asked, her yellow eyes locking onto his. With a snort, the older man looked away, staring down at ruined arms of his throne.

"What? You worried about your big bad boss? Idiot, I'm fine." A sudden claw came down on the man's head as it patted him. "Oi Golisopod! Get off!" He called out pushing the claw off his head before poking the creature in the middle of his face. With a deep laugh, the bug type stalked out of the room knowing his master would be alright. "Damn bug."

"He's right you know." Small black eyes turned to the amused woman as she shrugged. "I think he's saying you can talk to us if you need to." A small smirk fell across her face before it vanished. Another snort escaped from Guzma as he laid back against his throne, his sunglasses falling against his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. What did you want anyway Plums?"

"The boys found something. Something you need to see." Her voice turned serious as Guzma lifted his shades as he noticed her eyes turn cold. A look of frozen anger took over as she stared at the back wall.

"Oh yeah? And you can't handle it?"

"It's something you would be better at handling." She said with some distaste, as if the words were like the poison she practised in. Guzma raised an eyebrow. For Plumeria to want him to handle something she couldn't take care of, it must have been something awful.

The exact thing he was good at.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." Seeing she had his cooperation, Plumeria left the room as Golisopod stuck his head back in. "What do you want?"

"Pod?" The large bug turned his head as if questioning his leader. The slight worry in his eyes seemed to have increased as it took in his tall form.

"I'm fine!" Guzma shouted. "Your boy can handle anything! You go see what Plums wants alright? I'll be down there in a sec."

"Goli." As the large insect left, Guzma rolled his eyes. Damn worrywarts, the both of them. He was fine. He didn't need those looks of worry or pity or whatever they gave him. He was the big bad boss and the strongest trainer there was in Alola. The Kahunas didn't count. The four of them were nothing but idiots who couldn't see talent or see past the old ways.

A burst of anger flew through the man as if it were a gust of wind. Slamming his fists upon the arms of the damaged throne, he allowed the anger to be sent out. Damn Kahunas. He just had to think of those morons. Only decent one was that bum Nanu and only because he left them alone.

With another groan like sigh, the man left his throne as he made his way to where his Admin was waiting.

 _-Scene Break-_

Po town, located on the northwestern point of Ula'ula Island is known for its bright sunny nature, people of above average wages and its large forest surrounding the area. Within one night however, that all changed.

What once was a kind and peaceful town was now occupied by Team Skull, a group filled with young adolescents and those looking for a purpose in life. To the people of Alola, they were nothing more than delinquents and hooligans. But to one another, one more word comes to mind.

Family.

The members of Team Skull were those who were referred to as failures by there peers, those who came from broken homes, who never given a chance due to the laws of Alola and a few runaways trying to escape from their past lives.

These people known as the unneeded members of society came together under the skull as a way of fighting against what life would have given them. They didn't care if they were poor or had to commit crimes to survive, all they cared about was that they were living with people who understood the hardships of reality that was taught to them by those they once trusted.

"I'm telling you, I saw Franklin shoot lightning from his fingers yo!"

"Did you see that new model Santana! He's so dreamy!"

"Dude, Franklin is the coolest! I want to do that!"

"For the last time, the black dragon and that warlord are just a story. There is no way it really happened."

The sounds of the rambunctious grunts travelled up the stairs as Guzma finally left his room. The sounds of joy combined with the yells of Pokemon caused a small smile to show up on Guzma's face. He would never admit it but he liked his brats. Sure he might glare at them or give them a stern talking to but they were his and Plumeria's.

Why else would he take over a town besides the fact that it was there for the taking? It beat the warehouses they were living in, even if it already became a mess.

As he walked down the stairs, his smile grew slightly as the grunts looked at him in awe. A small amount of fear was hidden behind those eyes as if they were nervous about what could set him off. So long as they didn't do something dumb again he wouldn't have to yell.

They were still looking for that volleyball after all.

"Alright brats, where's Plums?" Guzma asked as the voices dropped. One by one, they looked about nervously as if they were about to answer in taboo. "Well?" He hadn't seen them this quiet since they heard that news story from Hoenn about that one sick brat who went on a journey.

Almost had a riot on his hands. Damn kid.

"You see boss..." One of the grunts began as she shook slightly, a Wimpod hiding behind her feet with a look of terror on its face. "Big sis is... Um..."

"Out with it." Guzma's eyes narrowed as he looked about the shaking kids. He had no time to mess around. Whatever had shaken his brats up and caused Plumeria to become cold was big.

"She's... She's..."

"Goli!" The grunts let out a sigh of relief as Golisopod grabbed his master's arm and began to pull him towards one of the bedrooms.

"Oi, Golisopd! What are you doing! Let go!" Guzma yelled as the bug type pulled him to the door.

"Hey." One of the grunts muttered to another. "Do you think we should get out of the base before the boss gets back?"

"Nah, it will be fine."

"THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"On second thoughts, let's bounce people! This is not a drill! boss is mad! Let's move! Sketch, stop hugging Wimpod and go already!"

 _-Line Break-_

"Really Golisopod?" Guzma asked, sending a small glare at his giant isopod. The large creature just smiled before pointing at the door to one of the many bedrooms. "Damn bug. Just for that, your sleeping on the floor." A small whine escaped the large insect as he stepped aside to let his master in.

"Ok Plums, what did the boys find? Another Raticate nest?" Within the forest outside of Po Town several families of Alolan Raticate were found with some of the more brave members sneaking inside the town to find better food and to escape the Gumshoos.

'We really need to build a wall.' Guzma thought before taking in Plumeria's face. Unlike before when it was just coldness in her eyes, it had evolved into a glacier as she stared at one of the walls, unable to meet eyes with her partner. "Ok what is going on?"

"H-hey boss." A tired voice called out. Stepping around the Admin, Guzma's eyebrow began to twitch as he stared at the sight in front of him. Two of his brats were covered in bloody bandages that failed to hide everything. Multiple scratches covered their bodies as their clothes were torn.

"THE HELL IS THIS!?" Guzma shouted as a small stampede started outside. Fire began to burn inside of Guzma as he looked upon his injured grunts. There was no way a Raticate did this, he realised.

"The problem I was referring to." Plumeria muttered as she stood next to her partner. Despair began to settle into her heart as she joined Guzma in starring at her dumb brothers. Inside she felt like a total failure. Once more she failed to look after those she cared about.

A large hand fell onto her shoulder as if to say ' _it wasn't your fault.'_ Her eyes looked towards Guzma yet he didn't seem to notice. All his vision could see where the boys in front of him.

"So what happened?" He asked, his voice burning with rage as the man tried to control himself.

"We were looking for some things yo." One of the grunts spoke up. "You know, stuff like food, Pokemon to sell, tossed away junk."

"And a gift for you!" The other shouted as his partner sent him a glare.

"That was meant to be a secret!"

"Enough!" Guzma yelled, his anger got the better of him. "What did you find and where?"

"Guzma!" Plumeria chastised. She knew yelling at them wouldn't work but understood his anger. This wasn't normal, especially in their turf.

"Well, we were in the Meadow, y'know? We thought we could sell some Oricorio to some dumb tourists. While we were there, we found one of those green crystals." One of them explained.

"The ones you like boss!" The other grunt took over ignoring the glare sent to him. "So we were about to grab it when some freaks in white show up."

"Freaks in white?" Plumeria muttered as Guzma's eyes hardened. He only knew one group who wore white but it couldn't be them? Could it?

"So they grab the crystal and say something about how it belongs to them! We didn't take to kindly to that so we challenge them."

"The damn freaks just laughed." The other took control from his excitable partner as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to look at his boss or big sis right now. He would just start crying at being a failure to them. "They said something like this won't take too long and send out some kind of small cute thing."

"Cute thing?" Guzma asked. Like his boys would lose to some cute thing. Next to him, Plumeria's mind was thinking the same thing as she went through the cute Pokemon of Alola.

"Like a Pancham or a Komala?" She asked, doubting it was either. The damage was too different to be one of those two. Neither of them would leave scratches and cuts like what was on the grunts bodies.

"Neither yo!" The excitable one spoke up. "It was like a Komala but also like a Pancham. It was this orange brown colour as well." The two leaders shared another look, unable to figure out what the two had meant.

"So we started laughing because you know, it looked weak." The other took over once more as he allowed one eye to drift towards his leaders. "It was over in a sec. Drowzee and Zubat never stood a chance."

"It just sort of stared ahead and just destroyed them with one attack! As we returned them, the thing starts just going wild and attacked us!"

Tears start to form in their eyes as they recalled the brutal beatings they received. "Those freaks started laughing and said this is what we deserve for challenging them. They then took our Pokemon and went deeper into the meadow."

The two looked at their leaders in the eyes and allowed the tears to fall. "Sorry boss! Sorry big sis! We failed!"

Plumeria began to shake as anger took hold of her. The glaciers in her eyes melted as fire raged. Someone dared to hurt her dumb brothers. How dare they. Next to her Guzma's body began to shake.

"Where in Ula'ula Meadow are they?" He snarled as an inferno began to rage forth. Fear began to drift off the grunts as they shifted away from their boss so as not to be the target of his ire.

"N-near the back, just near Route 17." One of the grunts whispered.

"Plumeria, you stay here with the grunts." Guzma ordered as he made his way to the door. Knowing She was about to open her mouth, he quickly intercepted her words. "Save it. You calm everyone down and look after these lot. I don't know anything about bandages and that rubbish."

Plumeria growled yet knew he was right. As much as she wanted revenge, she knew she was better for looking after the younger members at this moment. She could calm them down a lot easier than he could. He did come off as intimidating after all.

"... You have half an hour before I come looking for you." She conceded as she watched the back of his head nod.

"Boss. We're sorry..." The grunts started to repeat before Guzma interrupted them.

"Shut it. Don't know what you are apologising about. Just let your boss handle this." His words were red hot as he left the room, the tension quickly vanishing as sighs of relief were let go.

"Bis sis, will boss be..." The other grunt started before a hand touched his lightly.

"Guzma will be fine. I'd be more worried about the ones who attacked you." Her anger slowly diminished as she stared at the door Guzma left through.

' _Guzma. Don't lose. I... We can't afford to lose you_.'

- _Line break-_

As Guzma left the mansion lovely dubbed the Shady House, he felt his rage boil over. Seeing that the graffiti covered streets were empty, the man took a deep breath and began to scream.

Grasping his hair, he allowed his yell to echo over the empty town as he let his anger out. How dare they. How dare someone touch his grunts. And dressed in white? He only knew one group with that colour.

If she was involved, oh there were going to be words.

"Goli?" A deep voice asked behind him. With out turning around, Guzma could feel the presence of his favourite bug type. The damn thing probably had a look in his eyes again.

"Come on. We've got work to do." He muttered as he took a step forward. His foot touching something uneven on the ground. With a curse, Guzma looked down and paused.

A golf club.

A abandoned golf club.

With shaking hands, Guzma picked up the sports equipment and scowled. His vision turned red as he heard thumping behind him as if something tried to escape.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Guzma screamed as he swung wildly with the piece of iron. He hated it. There were two maybe three things he absolutely hated. His own failure, terrible parents and golf.

Grasping the thing like it was a javelin, he hurled it towards one of the houses, the club head sinking into the wall of the house. As his vision returned to normal, Guzma let out a deep breath before grasping his hair.

"Guzma! What is wrong with you!?"

"Goli!" Behind him, he felt Golisopod's presence as the big isopod lay a claw upon his head.

"Get off." The tall man muttered as he felt something around his feet.

"Ari."

"Rain." By his feet, his other two bugs laid and hovered. Ariados and Masquerain. His remaining bugs looked up at him, pure worry in their eyes.

"What are you looking at? Your boy has this under control!" He called out as the two bugs backed off to stay near Golisopod. Guzma couldn't look them in the eyes as he refused to look at them. Their looks of worry. He hated it. He was fine. He crawled from out from hell hadn't he? He made a better life for himself. He helped his brats with Plums stay out of jail and gave them a place that wasn't a crappy warehouse.

So why did the looks hurt?

"Urgh." Guzma groaned. Damn bugs. "Alright, fine you lot win. What do you want?" As he turned his head, he snorted as the three bugs looked proud of themselves, like they had accomplished the impossible. "Yeah, yeah. Look smug why don't you. You are all sleeping on the floor for a week!"

The three just shook their heads. They would sneak into that bed if it was the last thing they did. Not even their master could stop them.

"Now quit messing around, we got work to do."

 _-line break_ -

"Anything good?"

"Nothing. You?"

"What do you think?"

Standing in the middle of the red flowers of Ula'ula Meadow, two figures ran through the flowers. While normally a rather cute sight to behold, seeing two people in white body armour was rather odd.

"This is impossible." A girl complained as she turned to her supervisor standing on the wooden boardwalk. A bag full of Poke Balls nearby as he played with a lime green crystal in his hands, a small beetle emblem engraved on it. "What even is that anyway?"

"No idea." He admitted. Unlike his two peons, the man's helmet was pointed with a golden yellow line going down the middle as his eyes were hidden by a superior visor. "Anything good?"

"Weren't you paying attention? There is nothing here. Just common bugs we can find anywhere. That weird dancing bird and the bee thing have vanished."

"We should have stayed on the other island." He cohort muttered to himself. They found some good things there at least on that Poni place.

"Sis Lovrina ordered us to explore all four islands." Their leader admonished yet rather annoyed himself. "We really don't need her mad at us so find something good." He said turning around, ignoring the muttering of nepotism. Wasn't his fault, he never asked to be put in charge. His scary sister forced him into the position.

So far this area was a bust. Like his underling said, nothing but common Bug types they already had, two things he wasn't sure of what they were and weak Petilil and Cottonee he thought they were called. Sure their evolutions were good but they were far too expensive to obtain. Damn Sun Stones.

"Hey 'leader'. We got another one." At the girl's words, he turned around as a man stalked towards them. Hope he wasn't carrying another weak Zubat or something.

"So you're the ones who beat up my boys huh?" His dark eyes scanned them and snorted. "Haven't seen you around before. You new here?"

"What's it to ya?" The male underling snapped, his hand twitching towards a Great Ball. "You the father of those losers or something?"

"Had to go running to daddy. How pathetic." The female commented. "How do you want to do this Naps?" As he went to answer, the other man snorted.

"Naps? What kind of terrible name is that!?" He burst out into laughter as if he couldn't help himself. "Oh I needed that. And those idiots dad? I'm not that old or stupid enough to have them."

"So who are you then?" Naps sent an unseen glare at the man. Another idiot that laughed at his name. His parents just had to let his sister name him didn't they?

"Me? I'm the strongest trainer in this damn region and you just messed with the wrong brats." The man smirked as a sardonic smile showed up on his face.

"Strongest trainer?" Naps muttered as he stepped off the boardwalk, swapping places with his underlings. "Then you're a Kahuna."

Guzma raised an eyebrow at the words. Him, a Kahuna? Pfft as if those idiot Tapus would choose him. But if they didn't recognise who he was or who his boys were...

He could work with this.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm a Kahuna." He lied as he shrugged. Might as well take the title if no one was around. "And I don't appreciate idiots messing with my brats."

Naps sighed as he scratched his helmet, annoyed at what he had to deal with. A Kahuna now? Just great. He had heard the local one was a bum but this guy took the cake. Looks like he had no choice.

"I was hoping to not have to show this to a Kahuna but I guess I have no choice." His hand went for a Poke Ball emblazoned with the code **SD:009.**

"Don't do it Naps." The woman warned in a bored tone as he companion looked excited.

"Do it! Use the Shadow Pokemon." Eyes went to him in shock and confusion as if he said something stupid. "What?"

"Don't tell him that you idiot!" Naps yelled as Guzma looked in curiously. Shadow Pokemon? The hell was that? When did they find a new type? That idiot Kukui would be pissed at missing this.

"So we still doing this? I would like my boys Pokemon back."

Naps scowled as he felt a headache form. Today just wasn't his day. "SD:009, Go!" From the Pokeball, a small orange brown bear appeared, a light crescent moon mark over its forehead. The creature just stared forward, not even uttering a sound.

Another snort escaped Guzma as he shrugged. This was a Shadow Pokemon? Not much to look at. But the warning his grunts told him rang through his mind. This had to be the thing that beat them up.

"I was hoping it would look more vicious to be honest. So let me show you what destruction really looks like in human form! It's your boy, Guzma!" He yelled as he tossed an Ultra Ball towards the bear creature.

Naps just blinked. What did that even mean? His boy, what? Was this guy for real?

From the Ultra Ball, Golisopod emerged with a grunt, his dark eyes looking down at the strange bear. There was something off about it. Something he wasn't fond of.

"What is that thing?" The male underling muttered. His partner shrugged, never seeing anything like it before.

"Alright, SD:009 attc..."

"First Impression!" Guzma interrupted as in as surprising burst of speed, the giant isopod vanished. It reappeared in front of the Teddiursa with its right claw glowing green.

"What?" Naps muttered as the claw connected sending his Pokemon spiralling backwards. "What?!" What kind of move was that?

"Golisopod!" Guzma yelled as he squatted down, his tippy toes lifting him up as a grin emerged on his face. "Razor Shell!" Water formed around its two main claws as it lumbered towards the bear.

"It's a lot slower now." Naps realised as the creature stalked towards its prey. "SD:009 attack!" Without a moment's hesitation, the Teddiursa ran forward, slightly faster than its larger foe. Claw met fist as the claw was blown back.

"Huh?" Guzma dumbly asked as Golisopod yelled in pain. "What was that!?" He shouted as a follow up tackle knocked the bug onto the ground.

Knowing he had to escape, Golisopod glowed lime green as he allowed himself to return to his ball until he was needed.

"Hold on. It's escaping?" Naps asked. What was this Pokemon? It actually seemed somewhat useful. And what was it? Bug/Water or something?

"Ariados!" Guzma shouted as he replaced his Golisopod. The spider emerged with a cackling noise like laughter as it looked down on his foe. Was it lunch time already?

"Listen up Ariados, this things different! Don't underestimate it!"

"Cute, you gave a warning." Naps murmured. "But that won't help you. SD:009 attack!"

"What kind of stupid name is that anyway? Ariados, Shadow Sneak!" The spider lunged forward into the darkness of the flowers as the bear charged forward. As its back was unprotected, it struck, emerging with a vicious bite.

And yet it did no damage.

With a simple turn, Teddiursa threw a punch that Ariados just managed to avoid. Answering his Master's call of "Sucker Punch", the spider lunged forward again, avoiding yet another punch before sticking his legs into the bear's stomach.

"Don't let it get away!" Naps called out as the Normal type bought a finger to its mouth. Although Ariados couldn't see it, he felt somehow tired. Like something had just entered his system and made him weaker, less agile.

"Ariados, Infestation!" Shaking his body, small black specs fell off of Ariados as they entered the battlefield. Emerging as small black spiders, the things rushed forward swallowing the bear as it began to struggle amongst the red petals.

Naps scowled as he watched this. He had heard from Lovrina that it was easy to take a Gym Leader so this should be no different. So what was going wrong? "What are you waiting for? Attack!" The Teddiursa finally gave a growl as it ran towards the spider, the smaller creatures falling off of it as if they were being killed by some kind of poison.

"Ariados dodge it!" Guzma yelled and yet Ariados couldn't. It still felt sluggish from before. A single punch was all that was needed as the bug fell defeated. "Crap. Masquerain!" Returning the spider, he released Eyeball Pokemon. Teddiursa unintentionally shook as something fell over it. Perhaps if it had emotions it would call his feeling 'fear'.

"It's losing?" The woman muttered as she watched the battle. While hard to tell, right now the bear was slowly being defeated. "So much for the ultimate Pokemon."

"Then let's even the odds." Her companion smirked, his hands going for a Great Ball.

"What are you doing?" She asked before realising what he was about to do. "Not that one! You idiot!" She yelled but it was too late. It was already in the air.

From the ball, a large Pinsir emerged. "Sir!" He screamed as he stomped about. Before him were two mere creatures against a true Pokemon. This was a waste of time. It was bad enough to be captured but now he had to fight weaklings? How was this important?

With a snarl, he turned around and charged at the humans that dared to trap him. Hands glowing green, it charged before leaping at the humans.

"Crap!" The man said as he dropped the Great Ball that was quickly crushed by the X-scissor. "Double crap!"

"Leave it, we need to go now!" The woman yelled as she dragged her companion. "Naps!"

"Not now!" He yelled back as Teddiursa avoided a blade of wind. The red flower petals covered the bear's face, obscuring its view. As it tossed them away, it was shocked to see a Pinsir appear and slam a fist into its face. "Where did..." He began in shock.

"Stop interfering!" Guzma shouted. Masquerain mumbled in agreement. This was their fight. How dare it interfere with a match between him and his beloved master and some ingrate. Forming another blade of air, the moth launched it towards the stag beetle as it screeched in annoyance.

As he took a step back, Pinsir growled in aggravation. A super effective hit? How annoying. Only weaklings require that strategy. Calling energy to his horns, he charged forward, intending to cleave the moth in half.

Masquerain dodge!" Guzma yelled yet it was too late. From behind the moth, Teddiursa struck with a fierce tackle knocking them both towards the rampaging beetle. With the sound of two blades connecting, the two smaller creatures were instantly defeated, a large cut on each body.

"Grrr." Naps growled as he returned the Shadow Pokemon. He was in for it now. He wasn't going to hear the end of this. As he reached down to grab another ball, the Pinsir struck. A Brick Break just missing his chest causing the man to drop the crystal and two Nest Balls. Grabbing the sack full of balls, he made a run for it. "This isn't over Kahuna! Cipher will remember this!" He yelled as he dashed after his underlings.

"Cipher? Not..." Guzma mumbled before realising the Pinsir was still there. "Now what to do with you?" He wondered before releasing Golisopod again. "First Impression."

With a nod, the isopod sped forward striking the beetle before it could respond. As it was dazed, Guzma tossed an Ultra Ball at it. Within seconds it was swallowed into the orb before it began to shift as if attempting to escape. Not having any of it, Golisopod put all six of his arms on top of the ball, it was his Masters, it wasn't allowed to leave until it learned of Team Skull.

With the sound of success, Guzma smirked as he snatched the ball out of Golisopod's arms. "heh, good job." He admitted as he poked the bug on the forehead. Grabbing the discarded Nest Balls, he turned to leave before he noticed a lime green crystal on the ground.

"Is that?" He murmured as he picked it up. "A Buginium Z. Must have been the gift the boys were on about." For some reason they thought as the best Bug trainer around, he should have all the Bug type Z-Crystal so no one could challenge his title. "Bunch of morons."

He shook his head, he couldn't even use the damn things but he still appreciated the thought. "Hey Golisopod, we're going! Move it!"

 _-line break-_

"Cipher?" Plumeria muttered as she stood in front of Guzma's throne. The man had both legs off of one of the arms as he stared at the Z-crystal he took back. "Can't say I heard of them."

"Me either. Said some rubbish about Shadow Pokemon or something. Any idea what that means?" He asked. Plumeria just shrugged.

"Sounds like nonsense to me. Must be coming up with lies so as to seem stronger." She shrugged again. "Still, I'm glad you recovered the idiots Pokemon. Was it difficult to defeat?"

"What the Shadow Pokemon?" Guzma just frowned. "Yeah I guess so, there was something off about it. If that Pinsir hadn't shown up I'd still be out there."

"Speaking of, several of the grunts and Golisopod are showing it around. Idiots think it's a new toy." From down below, several scream could be heard as the sound of things getting destroyed resonated throughout the house. "Idiots, I told them not to mess with it."

"Dumbasses." Guzma agreed. "Speaking of..."

"The two those Cipher punks beat will be fine. Just a few scratches, maybe a couple of scars. We got lucky our base is close by."

"Yep." Guzma relaxed slightly as he listened to the screams of terror from his grunts. He hadn't realised they could scream so loudly. "Anything else we have to do?"

"Not really, some of the brats want us to play that kart racing game again."

"The one with that one character who looks like a Turtonator?"

"That's the one." Guzma was quiet for a few seconds before nodding to himself.

"Tell them I call dibs and I want extra marshmallows with my Tapu Cocoa." With a small smirk, Plumeria nodded before leaving the room. They were lucky to have him most days. Most bosses would tell them to quit mucking about but him, who else would put up with their idiocy. Now all she had to do was stop that Pinsir before it destroyed something else.

Guzma sighed as tossed the crystal into the ever growing pile, he should get a chest for that, he reasoned to himself. With a groan, he reached into his pockets for a old mobile phone. Scratches and dings lined the object and yet nothing could break it.

They had tried out of curiosity. Not even a Snorlax could apparently.

With another groan, he called one of the few numbers he had saved and waited. Within minutes and several tries, it was finally answered.

"Well it's about time. I thought you said my call was important to you?"

...

"No, I'm not annoyed. Stop giggling this is important."

...

"Shut... Shut it... I SAID SHUT IT!"

...

"I wasn't yelling. I wasn't. Look would you stop..."

...

"Stop interrupting me and let me finish! Some idiots were down here in white with some wacked up Pokemon."

...

"You there? Yeah that's what I thought... Yeah no they weren't. Said something about Cipher?"

...

"You heard of it? Surprise surprise. I'll tell you what I know. It's going to be a long one though.

...

"Yeah I got it Miss Prez."

- **END-**

 **Welcome back everyone and welcome to all the new readers. Yet another Reset Bloodlines story has been completed, so hooray for world building.**

 **I hope you all liked this look into Guzma and Team Skull. I really enjoyed them in Sun and Moon and the idea to write them just would not leave. I admit, I wish in the game we saw Guzma interact with Plumeria and the grunts more. I think that would have been really good to see their relationship with one another a bit better.**

 **I wonder how many people got my references... Hehe. Oh well doesn't matter. A few notes for this one. There were many ideas I had for this one such as Team Skull living in warehouses before taking Po Town but I wasn't sure how to do that exactly. It's a shame because there was going to be a nice scene between Guzma and Plumeria.**

 **Some jokes were scrapped such as Guzma not being sure who the Masked Royale is but knowing they piss him off. It just didn't flow well. There is a shout out to Viroro-kun's Wally Interlude here. Take a look at his work, really good in my opinion.**

 **About a Shadow Pokemon losing. Cipher has been doing too well in my eyes and sometimes even they need a loss. Not helping it was Naps and Teddiursa. If it was someone else, I think Guzma may have lost... Strong as he is (and as difficult as some may find him) I don't think he could handle an Admin of Cipher. Maybe Snattle though.**

 **I think that's all I can say here. This was really fun to write and I thank Crossoverparinglover for giving me this opportunity. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
